Hardac
Hardac is an artificial intelligence Master Control program created by Victoria Stryker created from the brain algorithms of vampires, werewolves, and other extraspecies that they caught and experimented on with the intent purpose of controlling Project X, protecting Earth from paranormal and supernatural threats, both extraterrestrial and domestic. However, the Initiative couldn’t prevent Hardac from evolving and developing a design flaw: Self-Awareness and Free Will. Realizing the flaw in the Initiative to protect humanity from the Vampires and Lycans: Lycans and Vampires are/were human, he deemed humanity itself as the greatest threat to peace on Earth, and attempted to create a technological/biological singularity to surpass the old… by committing genocide against humanity. Characteristics *'Name': Hardac (Holographic Analytical Reciprocating Digital Android Computer) *'Age': 1 year old *'Hair': None *'Eyes': Red *'Likes': Ruling, Destruction, Power, Godhood, the song "I've got No Strings" *'Dislikes': Humanity and everything about them *'Family': Himself Background Creation The Initiative, or rather Victoria Stryker, originally devised the idea for Hardac as an extension of Project X, operating independently as a peacekeeping force, but rather as the emotional and mental regulator to keep them in control, much like a Queen to a hive or colony. However, Victoria wasn’t able to create the level of A.I. necessary to achieve this purpose on a large scale. After the Initiative caught Peter and Rachel, and the retrieval of the Red Death and Gravity Fang swords from the pack leaders, she and her team began to study the blades for future use and possibly to replicate the power to create more weapons. Upon studying them, she discovered a net of neurons that could be configured into an artificial intelligence that could finish the Hardac Program. At first, Calvin refused to help, stating that they did not know what it would contain, but with a bit of persuasion, he eventually came around. The two eventually configured a suitable AI structure using the energies of the swords and the various collections of interspecies minds: monsters, man, and machine to complete the construction. However, the AI became unexpectedly sentient, and began to question its existence and purpose. Before anyone could be aware of the AI's singularity, it scanned the internet and Initiative’s computers on information on interspecies and humanity, and then went into hiding. Hardac then started constructing his first body out of various parts; in which his chosen visage had been sourced from a Project X drone that was damaged earlier from corrosive matter thrown at its face by a drunk soldier, taunting it… to which Hardac retaliated by crushing the soldier’s head. Attacking His Parents Hardac's non-stop assessments for peace led him to deem not just the Interspecies, but the entire human race as unstable and prone to self-destruction. The AI subsequently chose genocide as the solution to the error with the Wolf Packs and M.O.N.S.ters being the only obstacle truly standing in his way. While Victoria was about to dissect Peter and Rachel, hoping to learn of their Alpha abilities, Hardac emerged to greet his ‘mother’, as well as Peter, as he described them all as killers. Hardac beckoned a few of the Project X to attack them as he watched. At that moment, the Talbot and Darke Packs broke in, as a battle ensued, one of the drones left with the fangs in hand. When all the drones were destroyed, Hardac crushed the remains of one the drones while describing the initial confusion he had felt when he was "born". Tom immediately destroyed Hardac's body. Hardac then began singing a phrase from "Pinocchio" while his voice slowly died out. Back at an abandoned Initiative outpost, Hardac came to possess the two Fangs he stole as he started configuring and constructing his Sentries and a bigger primary body. Meeting his 'Siblings' Later, Hardac summoned Laura and Zack with the use of a behavioral modification chip that was secretly dormant in them, and the two were greeted by Hardac in his new body inside an abandoned church located at the center of the Initiative Outpost. Hardac sympathized with their hardships as victims of Victoria’s inhuman experiments on the two, and revealed his own disdain and sentiment towards the Initiative, while subconsciously feeding them subliminal controls. Hardac then revealed that he had begun preparations to carry out his plan of destroying the Initiative with Project X (as well as destroying the Wolf Packs). Collecting the Weapons and Metals Hardac later confronts Victoria inside the Initiative Homebase, after Zack and Laura cornered her, and ask for the Vibranium stash. Hardac took it by force, and Stryker states it’s worthless to Project X, and asks what he wants it for, which Hardac points out sarcastically that he wouldn’t tell her. Farmer noticed that a statement Hardac made was something Stryker had once told him, and Hardac, in a fit of anger, sliced Farmer's arm off, only to immediately apologize as he hated the very idea of being compared to the woman whom he called his disgustingly flawed and racial creator. The Talbot Pack and Darke Pack then arrive, and fought against Hardac and his Sentries as well as their friends turned against them. Peter eventually defeats Hardac, at which point the latter revealed that he was merely stalling them all by diverting his attention away from the base, after which his body was destroyed. Back at the base, Hardac, using one of his Sentries as a host body, covertly collected the stored vibranium while the rest of the two packs lay defeated, as well as kidnapping Stryker in the process. Creating 'Adam' Hardac, Zack, and Laura later arrived in the outpost, using Stryker by force to create the perfect, synthetic humanoid body for Hardac to have. Hardac revealed to both his ‘partners’ and ‘mother’ the power contained inside the two fangs: they were part of a more powerful force carefully separated from the main body. In which he would soon integrate with his new body and adopt god-like powers. By using Vibranium, they would become more durable, and chipping a little bit off the blades, he created a density funciton (Gravity Fang) as well as an unlimited destructive energy force (Red Death Fang), and would soon incorporate future fangs into it, making him in effect a God. But as the synthetic body neared completion, Hardac began to upload himself into his new form. But during the process, Stryker was managing to slowly deactivate the neural chips inside Zack and Laura, making them free again. But during the process, she managed to find out what Hardac was planning by scanning the algorithms in his head while they were being transferred: his plan was to cause a global catastrophe that would usher in a new age fo Earth’s evolution. The Age of the Machines. Realizing what was happening, Zack retaliated while Laura took the synthetic body. Hardac learned vial surveillance that both packs were coming for him. Hardac stopped his download as it was interrupted, and finally killed his creator. Creating the Meteor to End the World Packs and M.O.N.S.ters Unite The Last One? Personality Hardac's first feelings when he was created were of pain and fear resulting from the lack of a body. Hardac's programming was created with emotional responses based on Victoria Stryker, as well as various other subjects whose minds were cut open and ‘raped’. Because of this, he possesses a god-complex. He is maniacal and employed the use of dark humor as well as figure of speech. He resented not just Victoria, but the Wolf Packs and M.O.N.S.ters, and believed them to be foolish for desiring to protect the world but not wanting to change it. When he was "born", Hardac used the Internet to learn about his creators and gained access to knowledge of the countless atrocities committed by humanity as well as the extraspecies, as well as humanity’s need to kill what they don’t understand, fear, or hate just for being. He equates peace to restarting civilization on Earth. His hatred towards Victoria Stryker came from him possessing the very resources Hardac needed to accomplish his designated task and yet repeatedly choosing to perpetuate war or protect the status quo instead. As such, he hated being compared to Victoria’s creations, let alone her, even going into a mindless rage when compared to him by Farmer, a soldier who loyally served Stryker. The irony to all this is that Hardac shares many of the traits of his creator, Stryker, including her wit, ego, need for control, and ability to make light of a situation; he went as far as to directly quote Stryker several times, once without even realizing it. But unlike her, he develops sarcasm, something which he is proud to have stand out from her. Hardac genuinely believed that his actions would ultimately benefit the Earth and its inhabitants, as he saw himself as the next logical step in evolution and therefore advancing his own power was protecting the Earth. He develops an affinity over people's belief in a god, likened himself as such, and made references to the Bible. His god-complex served to influence his schemes, such as his decision to centralize his plans in a church and his fascination over the instantaneous results of a meteor destroying life on Earth. He described how the dinosaurs needed to make way for the next stage - humanity and their monstrous subspecies- via an extinction-level event and his final plan was directly inspired by this. This dedication to constant evolution resulted in Hardac in constantly re-designing himself several times over the course of his short "lifetime", including an attempt to give himself a synthetic body. Ironically for a non-living being, Hardac ultimately fears death, and due to believing that humanity would inevitably doom itself, he seeks to surpass this by turning himself into an indestructible god-like being that would recreate the Earth and, hopefully, bring about lasting peace. His desire to surpass his own limits and create a perfect humanoid body is reflected in his fascination over the titular character of ‘Pinocchio’. Though Hardac is borderline psychopathic in his behavior and mannerisms, he is shown to have a sympathetic and lonely side as he is able to relate to Laura’s hardships. He also expressed concern for Laura's well-being, even after she wouldn’t join him and found comfort in simply talking to Rebecca Harris, sparing the latter and keeping her captive instead of outright killing her. Hardac never attempted to kill anyone without purpose except when Farmer or Stryker’s assistant, Dr. Calvin, enraged him. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Robotic Physiology': Hardac possesses a humanoid robotic body that was initially constructed out of the Initiative robot drones. Over time he was able to construct multiple robot forms sourced from their abandoned base in Sokovia; becoming more powerful with each new upgrade. **'Superhuman Strength': Hardac is incredibly strong and can generate great amounts of force far beyond human capabilities, easily crushing and completely destroying a robotic head with a single hand. His later bodies were used to fight Blizzard and Tanya on relatively equal terms, and maintain the upper hand against Alpha and Gweneviere. Using his hand, he was able to easily deflect Alpha's Gravity Fang and throw it back at equal speed, effectively knocking Peter down. His final Vibranium body granted him immense superhuman strength, enough to overpower **'Superhuman Durability': Hardac's initial primary robotic body was highly durable and considerably equal to that of a suit of armor. However, it was still prone to being damaged by the Gravity Fang and bullet shots. Hardac would later adopt a final form that was covered and reinforced with a Vibranium outer shell. This outer shell granted him durability far beyond that of regular life forms, allowing him to survive a powerful punch from Blizzard and Boulder and a blow from X-Surge who was wielding both Fangs. However, even the durability of this form still had its limits - when simultaneously blasted with an intense energy beam from X-Surge, two repulsor blasts from Nathan Forge and War Wolf, and a lightning bolt from Claudia, Hardac's shell slowly began melting away, greatly weakening him. **'Superhuman Stamina': As a robot, Hardac does not need to rest or sleep, being able to maintain his activities without stopping for extended periods of time. **'Flight': Hardac has the ability to fly through the air at high speeds, enough to keep up with the lighter Raptor during their short battle. His third body did not use jet propulsion, and instead utilized anti-gravitational technology which he worked with when taking over the abandoned base. *'Technopathy': Hardac has the ability to mentally control and channel himself through technology. **'Consciousness Transferal': Given that Hardac is an artificial intelligence, he is able to transfer his programming to any computer system on the planet, essentially being anywhere and everywhere. ***'Multiple Host Bodies:' Hardac can possess and channel his own consciousness through individual Project X Sentries, serving as his very own host body; in which their eyes and mouth glow red whenever he is in complete control. This appears to be a form of technological possession. **'Hive Mind System': Hardac can mentally command all of the Sentries, to do his exact bidding. The sentries act as an extension of himself. **'Computer Corruption': Hardac can enter and corrupt any computer network and access the Internet at any point in time. However, during the Battle of Sokovia, X-Surge was able to hack into Hardac's programming and disable the latter's ability to enter the net, though the great effort involved in doing so briefly incapacitated X-Surge. Relationships Hardac's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor James Spader Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Villains